


Cigarette

by BatsAndBirds



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Gen, Smoking, batfam, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsAndBirds/pseuds/BatsAndBirds
Summary: “Cigarette?"A cigarette held in his mouth, Jason holds the box out.Damian just wrinkles his nose. “Tt. Father would not approve.”
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Cigarette

“Cigarette?

A cigarette held in his mouth, Jason holds the box out.

Damian just wrinkles his nose. “Tt. Father would not approve.”

Jason shrugs it off. “What B doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Pulling out a lighter, he flicks it across the tip of the cigarette and sets it alight. Hot and earthy air floods into his lungs, and he lets out a small sigh at that, eyes closing.

A moment later, he catches Damian still staring at him. “So, uh, want one?” Jason waves the box.

“I shall pass, thank you.”

“Suit yourself.” Jason tucks the pack back into his vest. Leaning back, he takes a moment to just watch the puffs of smoke dance in the air. Though he wouldn’t admit it, there’s a strange beauty to seeing the smoke cloud at night.

Then his chest tightens, suddenly itchy. Jason takes the cigarette out from his mouth and tries to subtly let out a few small coughs. Of course, Damian notices.

And beside him, he shifts. 

Jason says nothing, mildly amused.

Damian shifts again, opening his mouth, then closing it.

Jason pretends not to have seen.

Finally, the boy speaks again. “Todd…really. You shouldn’t be doing this. Especially not given our _lifestyle _.”__

____

Jason raises a lazy eyebrow. “Uh-huh. Our _lifestyle _. Tell me again why it’s alright for B to let a 13-year old swing around and fight rogues, but I can’t stop for a smoke? Don’t get all preachy on me now.”__

______ _ _

“I-I was not—” Damian bristles, face red. 

______ _ _

“ _Sureeeeee _,” Jason draws out, hiding a smirk. Watching Damian squirm is the highlight of his day.__

________ _ _ _ _

Damian just shoots him a furious glare.

________ _ _ _ _

The boy takes a few moments to collect himself. Relaxing his shoulders, he coughs. “Yes, well,” he mutters, tips of his ears still pink, “I still. Think you should think about it.” He looks like he’s about to launch into a speel, but before he can, Jason cuts him off.

________ _ _ _ _

Groaning, Jason holds up a hand. “Kid. Kid. I get it, ok? B’s said whatever you think you’re about to say. I know what I’m doing.” He runs a hand through his hair. “Just…don’t.” There’s a sharp edge to his voice, and he’s quick to press the cigarette back to his lips.

________ _ _ _ _

Damian stiffens. “Tt.”

________ _ _ _ _

Ignoring him, Jason takes in a deep breath. The smoke is suffocating and harsh, and yet, there’s such a warm feeling to it. Then a soft exhale. He can feel his shoulders, which had tensed up at some point, relax again. Muscle memory flicks the ashes on the butt of the cigarette away. 

________ _ _ _ _

He closes his eyes for just a moment, and allows himself to sit in it.

________ _ _ _ _

When he opens them again, Damian is gone.

________ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic ever (wow) and i uh have never actually touched DC comics kek my knowledge of characters comes from: (2) learn to read books, (2) seasons of YJ, and a fuck ton of fanon. Hope you enjoyed nonetheless :)


End file.
